Demigod of Fairy Tail
by No Name Anime Fan
Summary: Percy Jackson was sent to the Fairy Tail world as a baby and is now Perseus Taiyo. Raised in Rosemary Village he befriends Erza Scarlet. After the village is attacked Percy meets Iwakane, a dragon. Afterwards Percy joins Fairy Tail. Come and see the Fairy Tail world with Percy a part of it! No pairings yet.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Percy Jackson or Fairy Tail. I'm only borrowing some toys of Rick Riordan and Hiro Mashima.

* * *

The sea god Poseidon watched his son. He was only a baby and yet he had lost his mother. She had died in a car crash on her way to the store. There wasn't anything left in this world for Perseus besides him and because of the Ancient Laws he could not keep Perseus. Poseidon decided that he would send his son away to find a better life. He left Perseus with a trident necklace, that when pulled on would turn into a shield. It was a mix of mortal steel and Atalantian Silver. He left Percy with a black pen that transforms into a sword made of steel and Imperial Gold.

He kissed his son softly on the head. "Goodbye, Perseus," he whispered. His son then faded away to who knows where.

A farmer named Fugaku Taiyo was working in his field in Rosemary Village. He had been hard at work harvesting his crops to sell in the village. He wiped the sweat from his brow as he gazed at the clear blue sky. He stared at the clouds as they formed different shapes in the sky. A dragon, a sword, fish, and many more. He was broken out of his slight trance by a noise. It sounded like a child crying.

He walked through the field and saw a small, blue bundle. He picked it up and saw a baby. It had a tuft of soft black hair and sea green eyes. There was a pen next to the child in his blanket, which struck Fugaku as odd. The child also wore a necklace with a trident. Attached to the blanket was a note he hadn't noticed.

_This is my son Perseus. I am unable to care for him. Turn to the back.'_

The note wasn't signed and left no idea as to who wrote it. Fugaku searched for a week trying to find the child's parents. With no luck with the matter, he decided to take Perseus in. Eleven years later Perseus was much bigger. He was a good kid and helped his dad out in the fields. He was good friends with two kids who lived in the village. Their names were Erza and Simon. The three of them were inseparable. They did many things together. They explored the forest together and would sleep over each other's houses. His friends had also taken to calling him Percy because they had dubbed the name Perseus to long.

Sometimes when they played together Percy would comment on how beautiful Erza's hair looked and at that Erza would blush and Percy had no idea why. One day after working in the fields with his father Percy decided to go and explore the attic. He had heard from the other kids in the village that their parents kept all kinds of stuff up there. He wanted to see what his dad kept up there.

He walked up the old wooden staircase that led up to the attic and entered the dusty room. He sneezed. He wandered over to random boxes and looked through them. He found old pictures, old tools, and other things. At one point Percy came upon a green box with different designs carved into it. Inside was a necklace and a ... pen?

Percy uncapped the pen and it turned into a sword. A freaking sword. Percy was freaking out internally. Percy heard footsteps coming up the stairs and he tried to hide the sword behind him and he quickly put the necklace on and he hid it underneath his shirt.

"Heh, heh, hey dad! How's it going?"

Fugaku sighed. "Percy, show me what you're trying to hide."

Knowing he was caught Percy took the sword out from behind a box. "Dad, what's this?"

"Well, Percy how do I say this?" He took a deep breath and continued. "Percy, you're not really my son. At least not in blood. I adopted you. That box where that sword and necklace you're wearing came from him. Your biological father left a note that also said to have you always wear the necklace. He said it would keep you safe. He also told me that the pen was magic and will always return to your pocket. One day, he said you'd need to use it. He believed that you'll know when the time is right."

Percy soaked up all the information, but one thing hit him like a ton of bricks. "You're not my dad?" Fugaku went over to Percy and knelt in front of him.

"You are my son. My son in all but blood."

Then Fugaku embraced his son and Percy returned the gesture. They were still family. In all but blood.

* * *

_A few weeks later_

Percy was walking through his village in his way to Erza's house. Today the two of them were going to go to the little bakery by her house. Percy had helped the baker once and she said the next time he came in, he'd get something for free. He passed some of the houses in the village and he whistled as he walked. The smell of smoke caught his nose. Percy turned to around and saw that part of the town was in flames. People were screaming and crying. He saw a group of men in black with weapons that were trying to attack a woman and her daughter. He ran toward them and tackled one of the men to the ground. He quickly got up and narrowly avoided a sword strike aimed at his chest. Percy yanked on his necklace and a shield appeared on his arm. It was a silver with a trident engraved on it.

He rammed into the other man and made him let go of the girl and her mother. The two ran away only to be captured. Percy quickly scrambled away and ran back to his house. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him, but he wasn't able to get there quick enough. When he rounded the corner and reached his home he saw it in flames. His father was fending off a group of slave traders but just barely.

"Who cares about this guy?" One of them shouted out." Just kill him already."

Percy ran toward to stop them. He grabbed one of them by the arm and desperately hung on trying to get him to stop hurting his father.

"Get off you little brat."

The man pushed Percy off and made a deep cut in his chest by sending a sword slash at Percy's chest. Percy fell to the ground and watched in horror as his dad was cut down right in front of him. Then something snapped within Percy. A rage that was unknown suddenly appeared. Percy let out a scream of rage and pure agony. Blue and brown magic circles appeared in front of him. Arrows made of water materialized and pierced the flesh of the slave traders. They let out shouts of pain. Chunks of rock flew at the men too. Some of them passed out, while a few died. The earth shook and beaches miles away had large waves almost like tsunamis.

Then as if a flood had swept through, all of that power that Percy had suddenly left. The world turned black as the fires raged on.

Percy woke up in the middle of a forest. He had no idea where he was, but his chest hurt a bit. He looked at the wound on his chest that was wrapped in some sort of bandage. Then the memories flooded back. His dad, the village, a rush of power. He'd lost his father because he wasn't strong enough. Percy then vowed to himself that he would somehow become stronger so he could protect the ones he loves.

He heard a large rumbling noise behind him. Percy stood up slowly and turned around. In front of him was a dragon. It had a large brown head with large teeth. It had large scales, wings, a short snout, and claws.

"Whoa", was all Percy could say as he looked at the dragon. "You're really cool!"

The dragon opened its mouth and spoke "You're not afraid of me?"

Percy shook his head "Your cool looking. I have a question, though."

"Ask away, child."

"Do you know magic?"

"Yes, I do, why?"

Percy bowed his head. "Please teach me, I really need to learn magic."

"And why is that? "The dragon inquired.

Percy stared at the dragon with the determination in his eyes clearly showing."I need to learn magic to protect those close to me." He clenched his fist. "My father died because I wasn't strong enough and my friends might have too. If I were stronger I could have stopped that from happening. That's why I need to learn magic."

The dragon sat there in thought for a moment."I shall teach you magic then. My name is Iwakane, the Earth Dragon. You will become the Earth Dragon slayer. What is your name?"

"Perseus or Percy."

"Then you shall be Perseus the Earth Dragon Slayer."

* * *

Percy trained hard with Iwakane. He learned various dragon slayer techniques and mastered them. He learned the signature roar attack, the fist attack and many more. He learned the secret dragon slayer techniques and Iwakane was proud of him. She treated Percy kindly and was like the mother he never had. Percy trained hard and became quite powerful. She also gave him books on different sword techniques and Percy soon became skilled with a sword.

One day Percy woke up and Iwakane was nowhere to be seen. He searched all over the forest for her with no luck. He searched over and over, yet came up with nothing. One day while searching Percy met a woman with short dark purple hair and black eyes. She said her name was Ur.

"So kid,"Ur said. "You're looking for your foster mom?"

Percy nodded."Yeah."

"I'll help you look for her. It's not like I'm doing anything. Those geezers at the magic council can have their answer about the ten wizard saints later. Anyway, kid. Do you use magic and what does your mom look like?"

"Yup! Oh, and she's a dragon."

Ur fell over anime style. Thinking to herself '_What is with this kid?'_

They looked for a while for Iwakane and during that time the two of them bonded and Ur was like an older sister of sorts to Percy. She teased him, he teased her all that fun stuff. One day Ur said that she had to leave to go to the magic council and visit them.

"Bye, Ur!" Percy said. He then surprised her by hugging her. "See you later."

The of them walked their separate ways. Percy wandered all over for about three months until he got to Magnolia. There he decided he would join Fairy Tail. Little did he know, a certain someone would be there.

* * *

Review lovely readers. :D

Longest chapter I've written yet

What would you like as a pairing? I'm thinking these pairings

Percy x Mira

Percy x Erza

Percy x Cana

Percy x Lucy(iffy about this one)

Percy x Ultear

feel free to suggest others

_**Edited on 7/14/14**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for not updating in so long. I was busy most of July and then I went on vacation. I finally got the time to update this fic. You probably don't want to hear my excuses so, yeah .Well, anyway enjoy the chapter. Anyway, thanks to as suggestion I realized I was about to make Percy really OP. So if you read this the first two weeks it was out, I took away his other magic except for his dragon slayer magic. Oh and I'm kind of using a suggestion by CourtingTheMoon.**

**'Hi'** a person thinking in flashback

**"Earth Dragon's Roar" ** attack

I don't own PJO or Fairy Tail, okay. I just don't, so don't sue me because they belong to Rick Riordan and Hiro Mashima, respectivley.

Percy sat on a bench in the middle of a town called Stonewell. He wore a plain black t-shirt and a pair of black shorts with blue stripes running down the side and his jet black was as messy as ever. Next to Percy a marble fountain spewed out water. He raised his hand slightly and he felt a tug in his gut. A thin line of water came out of the fountain and floated above the palm of his hand. He manipulated the water making it move around and take the form of different things. He sat deep in thought thinking about the first time remembered using his powers.

_Flashback_

_After traveling with Ur for a month Percy discovered how powerful of a mage she was. Sometimes Percy would ask Ur to spar with him. He wanted to keep himself in shape. Often it was they fought in hand to hand combat, in which Ur beat him easily. Occasional, though if they were in a somewhat secluded area they would use magic. That was when Percy realized why she was asked to become one of the Ten Wizard Saints. He suspected that she held back when they sparred, but man was she strong. He doubted that anyone could defeat her and if someone did it wouldn't be easy on their end. During one battle he ended up discovering a new ability he never thought he'd have._

_It was the last spar they had before they parted ways. They were in a lush, green forest with large trees that towered over they're heads. The leaves of the trees were rustled by a gentle breeze that blew through the area. The forest was teaming with life, so they were going to try not to overdo it. Small fish swam rapidly with the current through a creek and small creatures like mice and voles ran through the undergrowth._

_The two of them stood a couple of yards away from each other. "You sure you want to do this again Percy?"_

_"Yeah Ur," he called out. "I got to keep myself in shape. Unless you're scared?"_

_"You wish Perce," she said with a small grin._

_Percy decided to make the first move. He dashed towards Ur and sent a jab towards her face. She reacted quickly and blocked and threw Percy off balance, she then sent him skidding back with a powerful kick. He then jumped in the air and sent a roundhouse kick at Ur. She caught his foot, but then Percy twisted his body and sent another kick towards her that she barley dodged. She then threw him away to gain some distance. Percy tried various combinations, none of which did much damage to Ur. He would occasionally land a small hit, but most of his attacks were countered. Percy kept at it, but he was getting nowhere. His stamina was starting to run out. Ur smirked. **'Kid's not giving up is he?**'_

_She then sent him flying with an uppercut to the jaw and sent him flying into the creek. His jaw hurt like crazy, but once he hit the water the pain began to subside. Percy felt his jaw in shock of what had just happened. **'This is weird'**_

_Ur then spoke."Hey Percy, do you want to stop?"_

_"I'm fine, "he replied. "Let's keep going."_

_This time Ur made the first move. She sent a powerful spinning kick towards Percy. (That's a real thing, right?)She was then right on top of him, not giving him room to breathe. "Need a break, Percy. You seem tired."_

_He gave a small grin. "No way."_

_He then jumped over her and tried to put some distance between them. As he debated his next move he saw Ur moving in closer. His instincts took over and he felt a tug in his gut and the creek began to rise. The water then went towards Ur and soaked her. She stopped in surprise sending a death glare in his direction._

_"I thought we agreed not to use magic?"_

_Percy put his hands up in protest." I don't even use water magic. At least I don't think so."_

_She sighed. "Well, I'm going to guess that you have the ability to use water magic, but you simply weren't aware of that. You should practice with and try to learn how to control it, but it seems unlike water magic users you need a source of water to use your magic, while others simply generate it using their own magical power."_

_"Using it makes me feel a little tired. Maybe, it's because I'm not used to using it?"_

_"That could be the case", she said. "Anyway, I guess you should try experimenting with what you could do with water. And by the way, try not to splash me, okay?'_

_"Yeah, okay."_

Flashback end

He then did exactly what she told him to do. He played around with what he could do with water, although he couldn't do it for too long, because using it still took a toll on him after a while. He was then snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of a train whistle. He quickly grabbed his bag and ran for the train hoping that he wouldn't miss it. It was his ticket to Magnolia. Next stop Fairy Tail.

* * *

The Fairy Tail guild was as lively as ever. People drank, talked, and laughed. Some stood by the job board trying to decide what job to take. While others were simply fighting. This was the case of Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster. The two boys were at it again arguing with one another. And soon that arguing quickly turned into the two of them physically attacking one another, which of course led to a brawl involving most of the guild. Then in the middle of the brawl the guild doors opened and a boy about Natsu and Gray's age appeared. The ones fighting paid him no attention and Percy openly gaped at the scene. 'Why are they fighting,' he thought.

Suddenly a voice popped out of nowhere. "This is pretty normal for the guild. What's your name? Are you looking to join Fairy Tail?" The girl was about his age and she had short white hair and bright blue eyes.

"Uuuh, my name's Percy, Percy Taiyo. What's yours?"

"My name is Lisanna Strauss. It's nice to meet you. So, Percy if you're looking to join I can introduce you to the master," she said with a smile.

"I'd like that."

Lisanna then steered Percy around the fighting to the bar to meet the guild's master. Master Makarov wasn't really how he imagined Fairy Tail's master being. He imagined him being this tall, buff guy, who was kind of young and had this strong aura or look to him. Instead, he was met with a short old man who was balding and he had a white mustache. He was dressed in an outfit that made him look like a jester, but the hat that completed the outfit was stowed away next to him.

"Hello, my boy. What's your name? "Makarov asked.

"My name is Percy, sir." Even though he didn't look like too much Percy could tell that he was powerful. He had heard that Makarov was one of the Ten Wizard Saints.

"I'm guessing you would like to join Fairy Tail. Am I right in assuming this?"

"Y-yes," he said slightly uneasy.

Makarov then let out a laugh. "Then welcome to Fairy Tail! Just go over to the barmaid and she'll give you your stamp. Oh by the way, the fighting is completely normal. You'll get used to it."

Percy then walked over to where the barmaid was. She then got out the stamp and asked "Where do you want your guild mark?"

He thought about it for a few seconds and then said "On my upper back please and can it be blue?"

"Sure."

And with that Percy became the newest member of the Fairy Tail guild. By then the fight had started to die down and some of Fairy Tail's other members went up to meet Percy. He quickly met some new people including a boy named Natsu and another one named Gray. Those two seemed to be at each other's throats. He also met a girl with brown hair named Cana. While he talked a little with Natsu he noticed a blonde haired teen standing in the corner listening to music on his headphones. Once they walked away to do something else he went over to the teen.

"Hi," he said with a wave of his hand. "I'm Percy."

Laxus looked at Percy surprised that he actually came over to talk to him. "My name is Laxus. So Percy, are you strong?"

"I don't know really, maybe?"

"Well, we'll have to put that to the test one day."

Percy walked off wondering what Laxus meant by that. "Well, see you later Laxus."

"Percy!" He turned and saw Lisanna waving him over."Hey come meet my sister, Mira."

As Mira saw him walking toward them she couldn't help but think he was cute.

* * *

The next day Percy walked into the guild stretching out his stiff back. He wasn't that big of a fan of sleeping on the ground. He really needed some money. He had spent the rest of his money on his train ticket. He was sure there was some way he could earn some money. He saw Makarov sitting on the bar counter. He ran over to him. "Hey master, is there a way I could earn some money. I'm broke and I need some money so I can find a place to stay."

"Well you could always take a job." At Percy confused look he spoke. "A job is where a wizard does a task of some sort and gets reward money in return. It could be anything from being a bodyguard to deciphering ancient text. Just go to the board and pick a job."

Percy went over to the board eyeing the different jobs. Then he saw one that caught his eye. He grabbed and walked back over to Makarov and handed it to him.

"Defeat a small dark guild that has been terrorizing a town. Warning: They may be able to use magic. Reward is 70,000 J. I'm sure you'll be able to find someplace to stay with that money if you take this job, let me warn you though it'll be very dangerous. I suggest having someone accompany you."

"I'll go old man," Laxus said smirking. "It'll be fun."

They then headed toward the train station. On the way there Percy convinced Laxus to get him a muffin so he could have some sort of breakfast. When they boarded the train Percy noticed that there was no one else on the train. He was pretty sure Laxus came to the same conclusion as he did. Laxus looked around and then spoke. "I guess people are steering clear of that area because of what's happening over there."

Percy nodded his head in agreement. "Anyway, are we going to split the award?"

"This time you can have the full reward. Just this once, since you need to find a place to stay. Okay, man?"

"Thanks so what kind of magic do you use? I'm a dragon slayer," he said with pride.

"I use lightning magic. Are you like Natsu who claims he was raised by a real dragon?"

"I was taught by a real dragon. And unlike popular belief, they don't all breathe fire."

Laxus glanced at him for a second. "Okay then." He then put his headphones on once again and they sat in silence. Well almost complete silence. Percy became bored sitting in the train doing nothing. He began tapping his feet on the ground and he began drumming his fingers on his lap. Laxus stared at him slightly annoyed, but did his best to ignore it. Luckily for Laxus, they arrived there soon. As soon as the two Fairy Tail wizards got off of the train, the conductor quickly left. Percy payed him no attention and turned to look at the town. It was empty. He and Laxus began to make their way towards the center of town where the mayor lived. They passed empty shops that had been robbed and no food could be smelt near small eateries. It was a ghost town.

As they walked Laxus suddenly stopped and put his arm on Percy's shoulder. "Stop." He pointed to the right of him and Percy saw a large white house with large windows and a nice clean cut lawn. There was a sign in the ground that said "Mayor's office", so Percy guessed that it doubled as his office and his home. "Let's go in."

They entered the mayor's house, but it seemed as empty as the rest. Percy decided to call out hoping the mayor would hear him. "Hello? Anybody home?"

Lacus punched him. "Shut up, you idiot!"

Percy looked at him sheepishly. "Sorry."

Unbeknownst to them a cloaked figure creeeped up behind them. As Percy and Laxus were in discussion about their next move due to the house seeming empty, the figure then snuck up right behind Percy and tapped him on the shoulder. Percy quickly jumped back in surprise, while lightning began to build up around Laxus's body. The cloaked figure jumped back in fear. "Please don't hurt me! My name is Denny Brown and I'm the mayor please don't attack!"

The lighting stopped and Laxus stared at the man with suspicion. "Take your hood off."

The mayor took his hood off and took a second to calm down, and then he spoke to them." I assume you are the wizards from Fairy Tail. As you may already know, some dark wizards have terrorized this town and stolen from us and beaten some of the citizens who have dared to defy them. Because of this many of our citizens were moved to a safe location away from here, but now the wizards have seemed to make a temporary base here and people are unable to return to their homes. I'm asking of you to defeat them. They seem to have set up their base by a river just west of here."

Laxus nodded. "Got it. Let's go Percy."

"Good luck."

* * *

Laxus and Percy traveled through the woods and found themselves at the bandit's base. They all sat in a circle drinking and talking. There was a wooden structure that was beginning to look like an actual building. It seemed as if they were preparing to make this place a base of operations. It made sense since it was about five miles away from the small town and it was in a somewhat secluded area. Not many people traveled to that area. Percy stared at the site with a small grin on his face._ It's my lucky day._ "Laxus, I say we take them by surprise since they have the advantage in numbers. I have an idea, but let's get this done quick. Follow my lead."

Percy held his hand out and felt a tug in his gut. He closed his eyes and began to concentrate on making the water in the river rise. He opened his eyes and saw that it was beginning to just that. He sent a silent message to Laxus who nodded understanding. Laxus spread his arms out and lighting began to generate from his open palms. Percy nodded his hands and sent the water crashing down on the unsuspecting wizards. At that moment lightning bolts began to shoot out of his hands. "**Lightning Storm**." Bolts of lightning began to rain down in an odd pattern striking the wizards and causing more damage since the wizards were wet. When some tried to dodge they were electrocuted by the lightning that traveled through the water. That combo attack took out most of the wizards in the guild. Only about three remained.

Percy ran out from his hiding space and attacked the nearest dark wizard. **"Earth Dragon's Roar."** Chunks of rock emerged from Percy's mouth and hit the unfortunate wizard knocking him out. He then saw Laxus taking on the remaining two wizards. One was keeping up with Laxus and was fighting him on equal footing, while the second wizard helped the other one out, by attacking Laxus while he was occupied with the other mage. Percy then dashed forward guessing the other wizard wasn't well versed in hand to hand combat and sent a kick enhanced with his dragon slayer magic at the other wizard. "**Earth Dragon's Talon.**" The other wizard fell to the ground unconscious. Percy gave a triumphant grin and fell to his knees panting. He turned around and saw Laxus still fighting the other wizard. He sent the other wizard back with a blast of lightning. "Time to finish this. **Lightning Explosion!**" His opponent was engulfed in lighting and he fell to the ground. Laxus smirked and walked towards Percy. He helped him up and held his fist out. Percy bumped it with a grin.

"That was fun."

* * *

**I tried to make this longer, but I'm feeling pretty tired so sorry about grammar and spelling. Anyway here are the votes. If you said for example 'Mira or Cana' I'll count it as a vote for both. So here are the votes, so far. Next chapter will be filler and maybe the next one will be too then I'll get to canon. I might just include all the little fairy tail childhood bits in the next chapter. So next time, a reunion with Erza, meeting Gildarts, and a certain Beast Quest. I'll try to make the next chapter better.**

**Erza: 13**

**Mira: 2**

**Cana: 2**

**Ultear: 2**


End file.
